legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Stitch
“Monstrosity? What you see before you is the first of a new species. I call it Experiment 626. He is fireproof, bulletproof, and can think faster than a supercomputer. He can see in the dark, and lift objects three thousand times his size. His only instinct... to destroy everything he touches! Ha ha ha ha!” - Jumba Stitch, also known as Experiment 626, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and the protagonist of the 2002 Disney animated feature film Lilo & Stitch and its franchise. He is designed to be mischievous, and his primary function was originally to destroy everything he touches. His one true place is with Lilo and her ʻohana. The Wrath of God of War TBA Meister of War TBA Ratchet and Kim Possible Chronicles Stitch made his first appearance in the story alongside Lilo in the first book. They were travelling all over the Bogon Galaxy trying to look for Stitch's cousins who have been able to somehow escape into the galaxy. He and Lilo first ran into Ratchet and Kim at the Maktar Resort. There, they were looking for Experiment 147 or Newton, as Lilo named it. Kim was able to find him on the Jamming Array that Ratchet disabled. When Kim and Ratchet ran into them again, they had Ron and Clank with them. They met again in Canal City on the planet Notak. They were looking for 242, who caused a blackout throughout the entire city. After they were able to find and catch it, they left the city and the planet. He and Lilo met with Ratchet and the rest of the group again at the Megacorp Testing Facility on planet Dobbo. This time, they were looking for 6 Experiments: Experiment 005, who can lift heavy objects, Experiment 193, who can throw water balls, Experiment 380, who can shoot laser beams from its eyes, Experiments 408 and 556, both of which are cryokenetics and Experiment 575, who can levitate objects with its magnet-like ears. After finding and collecting each Experiment, Ratchet and his group continued on their way. They met up with the duo on Dobbo again when Stitch fixed up a transporter that took them into the main facility of the area. Lilo and Stitch ran into the group again on the Thugs-4-Less new prison. They were looking for Experiment 012, who can change the climate of anything. The group came across Drakken again, with Stitch remembering that last time he encountered the mad scientist. They chased after him and eventually defeated him but he got away. They were also able to find Experiment 012 and also showed them a transmission sent to them by Angela before departing. The group ran into Lilo and Stitch again on the planet Smolg. They were brought in by some massive readings of many experiments, but none of them turned out to be Stitch's cousins. The group then told the duo about what had been happening and what they were doing. After hearing the story, the duo took it upon themselves to help out the group prevent the oncoming disaster. So, they called upon several of Stitch's cousins and he and the Ohana went on to wrecking the entire place. Stitch got a little carried away with the carnage as he was enjoying a little too much to the point where he shouted "Meega Nala Questa!!" but then snapped right back to his reformed self. However, Lilo discovered that the Protopets have already reached a populated metropolis, Allgon City on the planet Damosel. They then decided to leave for the planet while Ratchet and his group followed after them. As soon as the group arrived on the planet, Stitch and his cousins were dealing with the Protopets causing chaos on the rails, but they were too busy to handle the ones terrorizing the town, so the group took it upon themselves to deal with the Protopet mess in town. After they rid the city of the Protopets, they decided to try saving other planets from the Protopet menace while Ratchet and his group went after the true source of the problem. Gallery Stitch2.jpg stitch1.jpg|Stitch wielding his three plasma guns. Stitch_KHII.png Category:Characters that hail from the Disney universe Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Gun Users Category:Claw Wielders Category:The Odyssey Elite Members Category:Non Humans Category:Funniest Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Meister of War Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:One-Man Army Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Night Vision Category:Characters with a great sense of hearing Category:Creations of Science Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Knights of the Just Members Category:Characters from the Lilo & Stitch universe Category:Alliance of Heroes Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Characters favorite by Fanfictiondreamer Category:Characters hailing from the Kingdom Hearts Universe Category:Characters in the Ratchet and Kim Possible Chronicles